Ajisai
by Nakamura Nezumi
Summary: Sebuah impian yang takkan terwujud, dan orang yang memberimu harapan baru. Masa lalu yang membuatmu mengarapkan suatu hal yang mustahil.. bersamaan dengan jatuhnya bunga hydrangea... / SasufemNaru. / One-shot. / RnR, please?


Ajisai (Hydrangea)

Summary: Sebuah impian yang takkan terwujud, dan orang yang memberimu harapan baru. Masa lalu yang membuatmu mengarapkan suatu hal yang mustahil.. bersamaan dengan jatuhnya bunga hydrangea... / SasufemNaru. / One-shot. / RnR, please?

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by: Nakamura Nezumi

Rate: T

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Warning: FemNaru, OOC, gaje, author sedeng, typo n miss typo, alur kecepetan, dll.

Inspiration: Ajisai – SID

#NowPlaying: Hosoi Koe – SID #loh

.

.

.

"Naru! Naruto!" panggil Shion Namikaze (29)—kakakku—sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

"Ah, Kakak, jangan—"

Shion menabrakku heboh, sehingga setumpuk kertas yang sedaritadi kubawa berserakan di lantai.

"Hhh.. Kakak," kataku, "lihat apa yang kaulakukan."

"Maaf, maaf..," kata Shion dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Oh ya, besok kau ada acara?"

"Hng? Sepertinya tidak ada," aku mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu. "Memangnya ada apa, Kak?

"Huh, jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Panggil saja seperti dulu kau memanggilku! Langsung nama!" kata Shion kesal.

Aku menghela nafas. "Tapi Kakak lebih tua dariku." kataku.

"Tapi dulu kau biasa saja tuh!"

"Namanya juga anak kecil.."

"Terserah deh!" kata Shion malas. "Nah, begini.. Besok kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan, tidak?"

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Aku tidak bisa, Kak. Besok aku mau jalan-jalan ke toko buku bareng temen. Mau cari buku." tolakku halus.

Shion tampak kecewa. Duh, bagaimana ya..?

"Haah.. Ya sudah, aku batalkan saja janjiku besok." yah, aku mengalah saja deh. Lagipula Shion itu kakakku, meski bukan kakak kandung.

"Benarkah? Kyaa, makasih, Naruto!" kemudian Shion memelukku dan berlari ke luar kamarku.

Hhh.. Apa tidak apa-apa ya?

Ah, kurasa identitasku belum disebutkan di sini. Baiklah, namaku Namikaze Naruto, umurku 27 tahun. Shion itu.. kakak angkatku.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Ayahku tewas ketika ikut berperang antara Konoha dan Oto yang sedang bermasalah. Sementara Ibuku meninggal karena kesalahan pengobatan yang dilakukan seorang dokter. Kakak laki-lakiku meninggal karena penyakit yang sudah lama ia derita.

Saat itu, umurku masih 6 tahun. Kemudian Shion datang dan menghapus semua kesedihanku. Saat itu juga, aku memutuskan untuk menganggapnya keluarga.

Aku pun segera membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu lalu menaruhnya di meja belajarku. Saat aku hendak menghubungi temanku, Shion berseru dari lantai bawah,

"Narutoo! Perubahan rencana, perubahan rencana!"

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku yang berada di lantai dua lalu melongok ke bawah.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanyaku.

"Perubahan rencana! Aku harus mendapatkan benda yang kucari hari ini karena besok harus sudah dapat! Ayo, cepat!" seru Shion.

"I-iya, iya!" aku segera mengambil jaketku lalu berlari menuruni tangga. Baru sampai di lantai bawah, Shion langsung menarik tanganku.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Kak!" kataku sambil terengah-engah.

Tapi Shion masih menarik tanganku sambil berlari. "Taksii!"

.

.

"Kalau mau ke toko buku juga bilang dong, Kak..," kataku pada Shion yang sedang asik mencari buku. "Aku, kan, bisa sekalian ajak temanku."

Memang, saat ini kami sedang berada di sebuah toko buku untuk membeli benda yang Shion butuhkan.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau diganggu oleh temanmu itu!" kata Shion cuek. "Oh ya, sebaiknya kau sekalian cari bukumu."

Iya juga..

"Ya sudah. Kalau sudah selesai, Kakak telepon aku ya." kataku.

Kemudian aku berjalan meninggalkan Shion menuju sebuah rak buku bertuliskan 'Kedokteran'. Yah, aku memang seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di Konoha.

Setelah agak lama mencari buku itu, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Tapi ketika aku hendak mengambil buku itu, tiba-tiba seseorang lebih dulu mengambilnya.

"Hei!" kataku sambil menatap orang yang mengambil buku itu.

"Eh?"

Kami terdiam.

"Sasuke, kan? Sasuke?" tanyaku senang. Ya, orang yang mengambil buku itu duluan adalah Sasuke Uchiha (27), temanku.

"Kau Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya!" kataku.

"Wah, kau sudah tumbuh ya.." kata Sasuke sambil menatapku tak percaya.

"Hei, aku takkan selamanya pendek." kataku kesal sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

"Haha.. iya, iya.. Aku hanya bercanda." kata Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut pirangku.

Apa hubunganku dan Sasuke masih tidak begitu jelas? Baiklah, aku jelaskan saja.

Yah, sebenarnya tak ada yang spesial dari masa lalu kami. Tapi bersama dengannya saja, aku sudah merasa sangat beruntung...

_-_ Flashback _-_

20 tahun yang lalu...

"Stop!" jeritku sambil menutup kedua mataku.

"Salahmu sendiri yang memasuki daerah kekuasaan kami!" kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah sambil terus memukuliku. "Tetap pukuli dia, teman-teman!"

"Itu bukan daerah kekuasaan kalian!" aku mencoba membela diri.

"Heh, udah babak belur, masih nyolot juga!" kata anak laki-laki tadi. "Pukul lebih keras!"

Aku hanya bisa pasrah mengenai apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Hentikan!" kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven.

Anak laki-laki berambut merah tadi merengut kesal.

"Apa kalian hanya berani sama cewek? Kalau begitu, hajar aku juga!" tantang anak laki-laki yang baru datang itu.

"Uh.. Ayo pergi, teman-teman!" kemudian rombongan anak laki-laki berambut merah itu pun pergi.

"Huh, pengecut!" seru anak laki-laki yang baru datang lalu berjalan menghampiriku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja.." aku bangkit dari posisiku lalu mencoba berjalan. Tapi aku terus terjatuh. Ayolah, aku tidak mau menunjukkan sisi lemahku di depan orang lain! Tapi..

"A-ano.. bisa kau bantu aku membawaku ke rumah?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia tersenyum. "Tentu! Ayo!"

Sesampainya di rumah..

"Naruto! Apa yang kaulakukan sampai babak belur begini?" tanya Shion (10) sambil mengobati luka-lukaku.

"Hehe.. Maaf, Shion." kataku.

"Nah, ini sudah selesai! Lain kali jangan 'main' sama Gaara lagi!" kata Shion lalu pergi ke dapur. Jadi.. nama anak yang tadi memukuliku itu Gaara ya?

Anak yang tadi menolongku itu menatapku dengan tatapan.. err.. tertarik?

"Kau suka melawan Gaara ya?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sebentar. "A-aku hanya benci sama orang seperti itu!" kataku. "Seenaknya saja melakukan apa yang dia mau! Aku benci!"

"Eeh.. sudah, sudah.. Kau tidak boleh begitu, Naruto," kata Shion sambil menaruh dua gelas teh di meja. "Nih, teh. Silahkan diminum."

"Makasih, Shion." kataku lalu meminum tehnya.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Kau belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke!" kata Shion.

"Eh? Sasuke? Siapa Sasuke?" tanyaku.

Shion menghela nafas kesal. "Anak yang telah menolongmu!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk anak tadi.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke!" kataku. "Dan.. terima kasih, ya."

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok," kata Sasuke. "Jadi namamu Naruto ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Haha, sama sepertimu, Naruto, aku juga membenci orang seperti itu!" kata Sasuke.

Aku tersipu. "Hehe..." aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi setidaknya aku bisa melawan mereka." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Twitch.

"Huh, kau meremehkanku? Enak saja! Sini kuhajar kau!"

"Narutoo!"

.

.

Sekolah dasar...

"Naruto, saat kau pulang nanti, kau akan menemukan Sadako keluar dari tv-mu." kata Sasuke iseng.

"Tidak akan!" kataku. "Berhenti menggangguku, Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu. Kau saja yang berlebihan." kata Sasuke datar.

"Uuh~ Dasar! Kau ini dingin sekali sih!"

"Naruto, Sasuke, apa yang kalian ributkan?" tanya seorang guru, Kurenai Yuuhi. Memang, saat itu kami sedang belajar di sekolah.

"Memangnya kulkas?"

"Ya bukanlah!"

"Kalian berdua, bisa diam sebentar? Saya sedang—"

"Ya sudah." potong Sasuke.

"Naruto dan Sasuke, saya ulangi. Saya sedang—"

"Dasar menyebalkan!" aku memotong omongan Bu Kurenai. Tidak sengaja, tentunya.

"—mengajar. Tolong jangan—"

"Memang. Ada masalah?"

"Ya, ada masalah!" seru Bu Kurenai frustrasi dari depan kelas. "Sekarang juga, pergi ke ruanganku!"

Dan kali ini kami berhasil diam.

_-_ End of Flashback _-_

Aku tertawa kecil ketika mengingat saat dulu aku bersama Sasuke. Sepertinya kami begitu sering membuat onar di sekolah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang kebingungan melihatku tertawa sendiri.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," kataku. Aku terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Kudengar, perusahaan ayahmu jatuh ke tanganmu ya, Sasuke."

"Iya, sementara Kak Itachi terus melanjutkan cita-citanya sendiri..," jawab Sasuke. "Kau sendiri? Apa cita-citamu sudah tercapai?

"Tentu saja!" kataku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku ke buku-buku kedokteran yang sedaritadi kupeluk.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. "Kau.. benar-benar suka menjadi dokter, ya?"

Aku menunduk. ".. Iya.. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang meninggal seperti Kakak." jawabku.

Kami terdiam.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja masa lalumu, Naruto," kata Sasuke. "Yang penting, masa depanmu itu cerah, kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tapi dalam hati, aku tidak menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku tidak boleh dan tidak bisa melupakannya!

"Mau jalan-jalan dulu?" tanya Sasuke. "Sini kubayarkan buku-bukumu itu!"

"I-iya.. terima kasih." kataku.

Setelah membayar buku-buku itu, aku dan Sasuke keluar dari toko buku. Kami berjalan-jalan di depan toko-toko.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eng.. Ke mana yah?" aku berusaha memikirkan tempat yang sedang ingin kukunjungi. Tapi kurasa tak mungkin aku memintanya ke Sasuke. "Terserah kau saja deh, Sasuke!"

"Begitu? Baiklah..," kata Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke..." ia terus saja berbicara sendiri sementara aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku.

Saat kami tengah melewati sebuah toko bunga, langkahku terhenti. Aku menatap salah satu bunga yang ada di sana.

.. Hydrangea..

Mengingatkanku pada hari itu...

_-_ Flashback _-_

"A-apa? Sasuke mau pergi?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Maafkan aku.. Itu tugas Ayah dan.. kami semua harus pergi ke Suna."

"Ta-tapi! Tapi kalau Sasuke pergi, siapa yang akan menemaniku?" aku mulai terisak. "Kau tidak boleh pergi, Sasuke.. Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Maafkan aku.." kami berpelukan.

.. Perasaan apa ini..?

"Jangan.. hiks.. jangan, Sasuke.."

.. Kami-sama, aku bingung...

Sasuke mengusap kepalaku lembut. Kemudian, ia melepaskan pelukan kami dan membingkai wajahku.

"Jangan, Sasuke.." aku masih saja mengucapkan dua kata itu seperti melapalkan mantra. Seakan dengan kedua kata itu, Sasuke tidak akan pergi dari sisiku.

"Haha, kau kenapa, Naruto? Wajahmu lucu!" kata Sasuke. Kurasa dia hanya menutup-nutupi perasaannya. "Kau ini kenapa sih?" ia menyeka air mataku. "Tersenyum! Ayo tersenyum! Kau mau mengantar kepergianku dengan keadaan seperti ini?" ia menarik pipiku; memaksaku untuk tersenyum.

"Ha-hahuke! Hakit!" kataku tak jelas. Aku yakin Sasuke mengerti apa maksudku, tapi dia masih saja melakukan hal itu. Hah, apa dia tidak mengerti?

Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. "Aku sudah mau berangkat." ia hendak berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Ja-jangan, Sasuke!" kataku.

Sasuke menoleh. Saat itu juga, aku langsung berlari mengejarnya dan memeluknya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan." Sasuke melepaskan pelukanku lalu kembali membingkai wajahku.

Cup..

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menciumku. Hanya singkat.

"Aku harus pergi, dan lima tahun lagi, aku akan kembali," kata Sasuke. "Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku. Apa kau mau menungguku sampai saat itu?"

Tangisanku semakin keras. "Ja-jangan bodoh!" kataku. "Tentu saja aku mau!"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Naruto.." katanya lalu berjalan pergi. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya bunga hydrangea...

_-_ End of Flashback _-_

"Mau membeli bunga ini, Kak?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang menjaga toko bunga itu.

Aku tersentak. Ah, aku melamun! "Ah, ti—"

"Kau mau bunga itu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. "Berapa harganya?"

"300 yen, Kak!"

"Baiklah.. ini."

Aku tertegun.

Benar, sudah lebih dari lima tahun Sasuke pergi dan akhirnya aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.. Kami-sama, aku bersyukur...

Tapi, Sasuke..

Aku menatap Sasuke.

.. apa kau masih ingat saat itu..?

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Kak!"

.. apa kau masih ingat janji kita..?

"Naruto? Naruto!" panggil Sasuke; berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, iya?" aku kembali menatap wajah Sasuke. Wajah yang kurindukan itu.. senyumnya.. matanya.. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa semua itu ditujukan kepadaku.

"Naruto?" ulang Sasuke. Ah, aku kembali melamun.

"Iya! Ayo kita ke.." aku terdiam.

".. _game set_?" ajak Sasuke.

Senyuman terulas di wajahku. "Ayo!"

.

.

"Haha.. Lihat ekspresi kita tadi, Sasuke!" kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah foto. Yah, tadi kami habis ke '_Photo Booth_' atau apalah itu.

Sasuke tertawa garing. "Mau main apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Hm..," aku memasang pose berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau yang itu? Aku belum pernah memenangkan _game_ itu!" kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah mesin _game_. Kalian tahu, kan, game yang mengambil boneka-boneka dari mesinnya itu, lho..

"Baiklah.. Mau coba duluan?" tawar Sasuke sambil melambai-lambaikan tiket _game set_.

"Mau!" kataku sambil mengambil salah satu tiket itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mesin. Aku pun mencoba _game_ itu.

'_You Loser_!'

"Aah~ bonekanya jatuh!" kataku.

"Sini, biar kucoba." kata Sasuke sambil mencobanya.

Aku terdiam sambil menatap wajah Sasuke, bukan memandangi cara ia bermain.

Walaupun berada di sisiku..

"Sedikit lagi..."

.. aku merasa Sasuke jauh sekali dariku..

"Ah!"

.. Kenapa, ya..?

'_You Win_!'

Eh?

"Yeah, berhasil!" Sasuke melompat senang. Kemudian ia mengambil bonekanya.

"Lho? Kok Sasuke bisa..?" tanyaku. "Kau pakai cara licik apa, Sasuke? Sasuke liciik!"

"Hehe.. Tidak kok," Sasuke mengulurkan bonekanya kepadaku, "Nih, buatmu saja."

"Eh? Untukku?" tanyaku tidak percaya sambil menerima boneka berbentuk beruang itu. "Tapi ini milikmu, Sasuke!"

"Yah, tujuanku mencobanya, kan, untuk memberikannya padamu..," Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aah, sudahlah! Apa kau sudah lapar? Sudah jam 8 malam. Ayo makan dulu."

"Iya!"

Kami pun pergi ke sebuah restoran dan makan malam di sana. Aduh, aku jadi tidak enak sama Shion. Maka aku mengambil ponselku dan mengirimi Shion pesan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya mengirimi Kakak pesan kalau aku makan malam duluan." jawabku.

"Oh..."

Selesai mengirim pesan, aku menyimpan ponselku di tas lalu menatap Sasuke yang sedang asik makan sendiri, sementara aku tidak memakan makan malamku.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke; merasa kuperhatikan.

"Tidak kok," aku menggeleng. "Hanya saja.. aku merasa senang karena Sasuke sudah ada di sisiku lagi."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia berhenti melahap makan malamnya, entah kenapa. Merasa tidak enak kepadaku, mungkin?

Hening pun terjadi sampai kami selesai makan malam. Bahkan beberapa saat setelah itu. Suasananya menjadi canggung, entah kenapa.

Sasuke melirik arloji miliknya. "Ah, sudah jam 9. Ayo pulang, Naruto."

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku menunggu Kakak." tolakku halus.

"Begitu.."

Hening lagi...

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya lalu kami bersama-sama berjalan ke luar dari restoran.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang, ya, Naruto! Dah!" Sasuke berjalan meninggalkanku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dan saat itulah aku sadar..

Aku tidak bisa tersenyum lagi.

Ada segaris bekas cincin di jari manis Sasuke.

**Owari**

+-Ajisai (Hydrangea)-+

**Omake**

"Naruto.." seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Aku menoleh. Itu Shion.

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum. Sulit. Sangat sulit. "Kakak.."

"Ayo pulang.." kata Shion sambil merangkulku hangat.

"Ayo."

'Pluk' Ada benda yang terjatuh.

Aku menatap ke lantai; menatap benda yang jatuh itu.

Aku tersenyum pahit.

Kebohonganmu yang manis itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir, Sasuke...

Kemudian, aku berjalan meninggalkan benda itu di sana. Benda yang menyimpan segala perasaanku kepada Sasuke..

.. bunga hydrangea..

**FIN**

A/N:

Gi-gimana? _Feel_-nya kerasa, nggak?

Lagi-lagi Nezu bikin yang _hurt_.. Niatnya nggak gitu ya. Cuma yang keidean itu mulu.. ==' #pundung

Dan lagi-lagi fic Nezu terinspirasi dari lagu SID. Oke, biar Nezu jelaskan. Nakamura Nezumi = ID-S sejati 3 XD #plakk

Lagu ini, _Ajisai_, itu sedih.. Nezu suka banget _PV_-nya, apalagi waktu bunga hydrangea-nya berubah jadi kupu-kupu.. :')

Oh iya, bunga hydrangea itu artinya 'terima kasih karena sudah mengerti aku'. Begitulah.. Sediih! X'D

Oke, abaikan saja yang di atas. Yang penting fic ini kelar. FemNaru lagi XDD

'Singkat' dari Nezu.. :3 #apaancoba

_Review_ ya, Minna~ XDD

_Sincerely_,

Nakamura Nezumi


End file.
